Club Green Diamonds
by UpgradedDemons
Summary: Isabella Swan is left with no job, no money, and no place to go. Just when she thinks she's reached the end of her rope, she meets Edward Cullen, a very wealthy man that owns several clubs. When he offers a job that her morals tell her to turn down, Isabella discovers an entire new world, in which she may become the queen of, if she can conquer her dark and disturbing past.
1. Chapter 1

****Club Green Diamonds****

**"Van To Mansion"**

****Chapter 1****

****A/N:****So this is going to be my first story on this account, I'm not exactly sure how long its going to be, but I'm guessing around 20 chapters or so...

**Reviews are extremely appreciated.**

I'm thinking I'll keep the story to at least one chapter a week, however I'm pretty sure I'm going to release more than that., in fact I'm about to star on Chapter 2.

_As you can tell, in this story, Bella and Edward haven't met. But they will in the next chapter, which I'm posting tonight._

* * *

_"Bella I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't afford a tenant that can never pay their bills"_

_"I understand Sue, I just..."_

I just what? I just need a few more days so I can search for another job, knowing they'll never hire me with my history? A few more days so that if on the off chance I get the job, I have to work a week before I possibly get a check, and another week before I wig out again and I'm in the exact same situation? Is that what I'm going to say? To this woman that took me in so willingly the moment that I needed help. The one that helped me look for jobs, and when I episodes were frequent would hold me until I fell asleep? The woman that spent plenty of her life savings on me and my family my entire life, and now in her old age was forced to begin working again? Did I really have the nerve to ask for more time, again? Because I knew very well she would never really kick me out, she'd give me her last penny if I asked for it. I knew it, and it tempted me.

I could always move off of the Reservation and move back in with Charlie, I knew he needed the extra hand, but I just couldn't see myself having to him again.

Mike.

The thought alone made shivers run through my body and I knew, going back there would be to much to bare. I'd simply just have to find another option.

__"I just need one week Sue, I promise I'll be out."__

Sue jerked her head up shocked, and a little broken heart, I knew it was killing her, I was the daughter she never had.

_"Bella, I'm sure you could go stay with Jac-" _The look I gave her stopped her mid-sentence.

__"Jacob isn't an option, I need to let him go on with his life Sue. Just give me a week to get things figured out."__

__"Bella, just take as much time as you need. I know a week isn't enough time to do anything, but a month should help."__

__"Thank you Sue. I promise, I'll be gone then"__

__"I know you will"__She said dropping her head and turning out of my apartment and shut the door behind her.

Now, it was up to me to keep my word.

I've always been a responsible and sensible person, the one to always get things done. The majority of my teenage life, I was taking care of other people, but it all changed when I met Mike. At first, I was wary of him, but being forced to be around him due to our mutual friends, made me see a part of him I didn't think he had. Yes he was loud, pretty annoying, and a little to wild for me, but he had dreams, goals. He was sweet and caring, protective I have to admit, but being around him gave me a thrill, as if my body was always telling me he was dangerous. At first I believed he would break my heart, then I thought he would turn me into an adrenaline junkie, then I ignored my gut. I forgot my upbringing, and fell into the 'just live a little' mentality. I let my guard down and I lived. I lived loudly, wildly, carelessly. Later, I would realize we never loved each other, that we had no passion for each other, but for the things we did together. My friend Jacob tried to step in when he noticed how reckless I'd become. I should have known it was too far, once upon a time I thought Jacob was crazy. Mike and I continued to date after high school, and moved in with each other, until it happened. None of us asked for it, Jacob and I didn't expect it. Oh Jacob, I was supposed to protect him, he shouldn't have had to see the things he saw. He shouldn't have had to do what he did. He tells me it wasn't my fault, that I didn't know what was going to happen.

But I should have.

I felt a tear drop and glide down my cheek before I wiped it away, and grabbed my bag and keys. I was going to keep my promise to Sue, but first, I needed to look for a job.


	2. Chapter 2

****Club Green Diamonds****

**"Van To Mansion"**

****Chapter 2****

* * *

Two weeks have passed, and I still had no clue what I was going to do.  
I'd gone to several interviews, and all other them questioned my history, and then again, I wouldn't want to hire someone with the tendency to break down randomly. I wouldn't hire someone, who couldn't guarantee they could get out of the bed everyday.  
Yet, stupidly, I still hoped. Day after day, I hoped. I cried, I prayed. I repented for everything I'd ever done, and still there wasn't a thing I could think of. Part of me resigned, and knew that there was only way I would really be gone when I was supposed to, but I couldn't do that to Sue.

Everyday I got up at the crack of dawn, before Sue was awake, and didn't come back until extremely late, after she'd gone to sleep. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't ignoring her, but deep down, I knew I couldn't face her. I just couldn't see her disappointment. So I continued looking.  
The third week was passing by, and all my hope was fading, and I knew I had no hope when I went to visit my Father. He was shocked when he saw me walking into the diner he went to every morning for breakfast, everyone looked shocked in fact. I sat with him, and told him that I missed him. I forced myself to smile and told him that life was good. About an hour into our conversation, he asked me to go to the counter and get a refill for his drink, because the one waitress was struggling trying to help all the tables. As I turned to head back to the table, I saw the one person I'd been dreading. Mike was sitting in my seat, and I was sure he hadn't seen me. Slowly I felt it happening, the coldness that seemed to crawl over my body like a spider, Mike glanced around the room slowly, and I knew in a few seconds, he was going to see me. Even knowing this, I couldn't move. The coldness reached into me and grabbed my lungs, forcing all of the air out of me, and just as Mike turned to look at me the cold start to burn. The heat was too much, or was it his gaze? What was killing me? Was it the heat? Or was it how he dropped his chair as he tried to get to me? Was it how he seemed to whisper my name in slow motion? I felt myself backing up, slowly at first as he sped up pushing chairs out of his way. "Isabella!" He said  
"Isabella STOP!" He screamed louder reaching out with his right hand.  
Was he reaching for me?  
I turned and ran out of the diner into a large body of flesh, "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I have to go" I mumbled quickly trying to move out of this persons path.  
I could still hear my name being screamed by the very person that broke me.  
"ISABELLA" He screamed trying to get to me, thankfully, my dad jumped up to figure out what was happening and slightly blocked his way  
I looked around frantically, doubting a bus would be here in the next few minutes.

"I gotta go, I gotta go" I mumbled to myself trying to move past this stranger who was holding me.

Wait what?

I felt a hand holding my arm, looking up I saw a man, that well, I've never seen before. I wasn't completely sure that he was even human. I'd never seen something so beautiful, but he was touching me...

I wanted to scream and claw his hand from my body, I wanted to scrub the skin from me, so God would not see proof of a man touching me since that night.

"I assume you are Isabella, yes? Do you need help?"

Help? Do I need help? Yes I need help.

"I can't afford a therapist" I said causing him to laugh softly.

"No ma'am, I noticed you're in distress," he said glancing at Mike who was being forced to sit down by the Chief of Police, my dad.  
"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, a ride. Can you do that?" I asked hopefully, I needed to get away from forks.

I knew better than to get into cars with random men, but there was nothing this man could do to me except leave me here, so I allowed him to lead me to his car.

He opened the door for me, and made sure I was buckled, before running around to his side.

"I'm Edward by the way."

Edward?

"Edward Cullen."

"I'm Isabella Swan"

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella" He said before pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the road.  
"So where exactly are we going?"

I began to tell him where Sue's house was, until I remembered I couldn't go back before she was asleep. Letting my shoulders sag in defeat I responded  
"I don't know.

As if he knew not to press, he glanced at me, and then his wrist,  
"Well, I have to be at work soon, maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"Can you do that? Where do you work?"

"Green Diamonds, Have you heard of it?"

I snorted  
"Of course I have, the club right?"

"Yeah. I have to handle some paper work. So you're coming?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Leaning back in the seat, I began to think, who does paper work at aclub? Looking at him, I would've thought him to be a bartender, but I guess not. I took the time to inspect the stranger I'd so willingly got into a car with. His dirty blonde hair, no , his hair was bronze, I wasn't sure if I'd ever seen this hair color before, and for a moment I wondered if it was natural. His uniquely colored hair seemed to neatly go into every direction, like he paid for someone to give him bed head. His shiny green eyes seemed to sparkle as if he knew something I didn't, almost like diamonds. He wasn't huge, nor skinny, like he had his own category managing to be slim yet muscular. Even the lining of his jaw interested me, leading to pink lips that were twisted into a smirk, and his hands gripped the steering tightly, but lovingly at the same time, as he leaned into the seat. Oh Boy.

I must have spent more time thinking than I thought, because the next thing I knew, we were pulling into the V.I.P parking of Green Diamonds.  
Edward ran around to open the door for me and lead me inside.  
As we reached the door, loud screaming was heard.

"Do you know WHO the fuck I am? I'm Fucking Rosalie Hale, that's who the fuck I Am. The Fucking Green Diamond of Five Fucking Years. This Is my Goddamn Club. Who the hell are you?"

We walked in just in time to see a tall blonde leering over a short brunette girl with cropped hair.

"I'm Alice" She replied looking down.

"Alice? Just Alice? Exactly. That means nothing here." The blond who I assumed to be Rosalie said coldly.

Feeling the need to stand up for the girl I stepped forward out of the shadows, and Rosalie turned to me.

"And you? Who the hell are you?" Turning to a large man "Emmett we aren't open yet, why'd you let this dyke in" She sneered.

Edward stepped forward immediately and replied, "This is Isabella, my guest, and You Rosalie are suspended, it seems you forgot that this is my club. Get your stuff. Out. I'll see you next week. Alice you'll take Rosalie's dances." His voice was completely matter of fact, he didn't raise his voice, but it echoed through the club. He motioned for them to go away, and as if mere seconds had gone by, the room cleared.

He continued to lead my to a back room.

"Sorry about Rosalie, she's been here since the club started, our best dancer, it's made her really cocky, and some of the customers like that, but sometimes she takes it to far, that door." He says pointing at the door he wants me to open.

"This is my office, I just have to give Emmett his pay and then we can just talk...if you want"He said quietly

"Oh um, okay. I didn't know you owned the club." I said quietly as he grabbed an envelope from his desk and walked out the room. A few moments later he returned. "Originally I wanted to be a marriage counselor. Then in the middle of college, I came up with the idea of a club. I started planning everything and saving up. My parents were pretty well off, so when they passed, I had enough money. I bought this building the day after I graduated. "

"So you wanted to save marriages, and now you own several things that are the cause of marriages ending?" I asked

He laughed softly, "Pretty much" He turned and sat next to the seat I deemed mine and turned to me, "May I ask what happened at the diner today?

And I'm not sure what made me tell him anything, maybe it was the stress, to many emotions flowing, or maybe it was how deep his green eyes seemed to be. I told him about Sue, and needing a job, and that I had a past and Mike was a bad reminder.

His ears seemed to perk up, "One of our girls, she quit a week ago. We've been looking for a replacement."

"Replacement? As in a stripper? I couldn't I'm sorry" I replied

"It's fine, just an idea, but remember Isabella money is money. Anyways, if you'd like you could handle more of the waiting on tables, and just accept the tips."

"Really, you'd let me do that?"

"For tonight, our usual girl is out sick."

For a moment I almost hugged him, instead, I turned and thanked him.

For the next six hours before the club opened, we talked about school, people, places. We talked about who we wished we were, we talked about our dreams, hopes, and found a uniform my size, and I admit it was a little more revealing than I hoped, but it made me feel a little like my old self. The outgoing wild, Bella. For the night I found myself speaking to a lot of the dancers, and customers. An hour or so before closing, Edward came to tell me he was in his office and would drive me home after he closed up.  
The ride to my apartment was fun, for the first time in awhile, I was able to really connect with someone. He walked me up to my apartment, and he didn't glance inside, or hint at repaying him. He just smiled and ran his fingers through his hair as he said goodnight, and then retreated back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

****Club Green Diamonds****

**"Van To Mansion"**

****Chapter 3****

Reviews are extremely appreciated.

* * *

I started my day off as I usually did, waking up at the crack of dawn, moving around at an average speed when I stopped and remembered I hadn't counted my tips from last night. At some point during the night, I forgot I was even working, for the first time in a long time, I had fun. Grabbing my jeans from the night before, I pulled out the wad of money I stuffed in there after I gave Edward the uniform back. I sat on my bed, crossing my legs underneath me and began to count.

_One...two...three...four...five...  
_I kept counting, separating the bills into piles that all equaled five dollars. When I finished, I paused, sure I made a mistake, I picked the piles up I counted them. There were twenty piles, of five dollars. Doing the math in my head, I discovered I was correct. I made one hundred dollars, by just serving drinks and cleaning tables. For a second my mind wandered to how much the strippers made, before snapping myself out of it. I could never do anything that scandalous or revealing. That's something only the old Bella could do. Sighing I shoved the money in my wallet and grabbed my jacket, after glancing at the clock I discovered, I had five minutes to make a ten minute walk to the bus station. Darting out of my apartment and to the elevator as fast as I could, I managed to make it out of the door, just in time to watch the bus drive by.

"Damn it!" I shouted and threw my hands up in protest. Sighing, I pulled my jacket on and turned ready to begin my journey to the city, then I heard a soft tinkling of music, looking up I discovered Edward was leaning against his car, head thrown back in laughter.

"What do you find so funny?" I snapped at him, immediately feeling guilty  
Some what choking on his laughter, he responded "Nothing Nothing, I was worried I wouldn't get here in time, you see, I forgot to get your number last night. Since I'm here though, would you like a ride?"  
The way I saw it, I could either begin walking to the city and by the time I made it there, I would have to start heading back, or I could take his ride.  
Nodding slightly, I walked towards the car where he opened the door for me, and made sure I was in before running back to his side. Once we were both in the car he turned to me, "So do you know where you're going today?"  
I sighed slightly, I usually walk around and looking for places that are hiring. When I told him this he shook his head, "Isabella, I don't understand why you won't take my offer at the club, we could really use you."  
I didn't respond for a moment and when I did, I lowered my voice "It's just not my thing. There's a bar hiring for waitresses though, could you take me there?"  
He nodded and followed my directions, and soon we were pulling into the bar, "Would you like me to come with you?" he said tilting his head at the bar.

I shrugged, I seriously doubted his presence would ruin my chances, if anything they'd hire me just so that they could stare at him in all of his bed head perfectionist glory.

However the second we walked into the place, a tall woman with long strawberry colored hair stepped from behind the bar, "Good Evening Edward, I wasn't expecting you, May I ask why?" she purrs tossing her waist-length hair over her shoulders.  
Edward pushed me forward gently, "Actually, my friend is looking for a job..." He let it trail off. The woman smiled tightly at me as if just noticing me, "Friend?" she says curiously, her pur seeming for like a slight growl.  
"Yes Tanya, this is Bella, My girlfriend. Now May we speak to Carmen?" The woman shot me a glare before turning, "She's in her office"

The second we were out of hearing distance, I turned to him "Girlfriend? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Girlfriend, Excuse me? Who in the hell does this overly-perfect specimen, think he is?

"Calm Isabella, it won't affect your chances, I just wanted to bother Tanya. Plus I believe you are a girl, and I hope I can consider you a friend..."  
Sighing loudly to show I still didn't approve, I nodded. "Of course"

Edward help my hand through the mini interview he managed to score me, when we left, we were promised I would be called back tomorrow if they were interested.  
Since it was to early to go back home, I went to the club again, and Edward allowed me to help the waitresses and collect tips, just as I did the night before. Once again, I spoke to the dancers, the customers, and genuinely had an amazing time. Once again, Edward drove me back home and walked me upstairs to my door. Remembering last minute, I gave him my cell phone he turned to leave Edward looked me in the eyes and smiled, brushing a piece of hair from my face that managed to escape the tight bun I entrapped the rest in. Withdrawing his hand slowly, goosebumps rose across my entire body, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, same time."He said lowly as he retreated backwards. I nodded my consent, and Edward turned, head back towards the elevator. Heading inside I sat at the table in my small apartment and pulled out the tips I received. Counting slowly, I discovered, tonight, I made one hundred and fifty dollars. One again that day, I thought about how much money I could possibly be making as a dancer. After all Edward was right, money was money, and once again, I knew I could never do such a thing.

As I fell asleep, I found myself looking forward to seeing Edward again. I convinced myself, it was because I missed the feeling of friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Club Green Diamonds

"Van To Mansion"

Chapter 3

Reviews are extremely appreciated.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this one, I've been busy. I'll probably do a few more chapters today to make up for it.**

* * *

I woke up too early, way to early and I hated that. I got up and made some tea, and decided to start packing. I already had some boxes in the closet, so I started there first. However as I reached to pull the top box down, a shoe box fell from the shelf, clunking me on the head before spilling its contents on the floor. Admittedly slightly irritated at this point I crouched down and started shoving the pictures back into box, until one caught my eye. I tilted my head trying to remember where it was from, and then I remember. This picture showed me sitting on a bar stool in a kitchen, tightly clutching a large bottle in one hand, though my head was turnt to the side, gazing at Mike as he wrapped one arm around my waist, and was without a doubt handing me a blunt in the other. This picture was taken exactly three hours before my life was ruined. The picture lead to an unexpected attack of memories, they all came fast, the effect almost physical. I sat down and gripped my hair closing my eyes, trying to put my focus anywhere except for there, anywhere except that night, but when I opened my eyes, I was back in that kitchen.

"_Mikeeeee" I slurred as I held my hand out "Shareeeee!" I smiled widely as he handed me the token of my appreciation and after a few hits I handed it back._

"_Come on Izzy, I got something to help you." He said taking a hit and handing it back to me. Lazily I allowed him to pull my by my wrist out the crowded room and upstairs. He turned me down the hallway and opened the first door, and what I saw shocked me. I dropped my bottle as I looked at the three girls in the room, and noticed that one seemed to be injecting herself with something as the other two conducted a very heated make out session. Mike seemed to push me in the room and shut the door, and then I saw another guy sitting in the corner instructing the girl with the needle._

"_Mike, what's happening?" I asked slightly afraid_

"_You said you wanted to try something new. I'm not making you, but your friend Jacob is on his way so we might as well wait for him."_

_I glanced at the girls and shook my head._

"_We're just waiting" I say picking my bottle up and sitting on a couch facing the two girls kissing and Mike sat next to me. He leaned close to me, letting his nose graze my neck._

"_Look at their faces Izzy, how sensual they are. They're happy. Probably in love. Wouldn't you want to feel that way?" _

_I shook my head and scooted away from Mike, causing the girl with the needle to roll her neck to face at me, "Why'd you bring a prude to the party, Mike?" her words slightly slurred as the other guy removes the needle from her arm and unties the string that was above it._

"_Vicky, chill this is Izzy." Mike said_

"_oooh the girlfriend." She slurred as she stood up and walked towards Mike, leaning on the arm rest of the couch._

"_Really Mike, I don't see what you see in her." She says reaching for my jacket and flings it open_

"_I take that back, she's got a body." She finishes, sitting down next to me and placing her hands on my thighs. I push her hands off my legs and scoot closer to Mike._

"_See Mike, she's a prude. What, the trailer trash junkie can't even touch her." She snorts and reaches for my chin forcing me to look at her, before leaning in and kissing me. I pushed on her body, but she was larger then me, and by leaning forward, gravity was on her side as she attacked my mouth with her tongue and her hand slide up my body grabbing my breast. Finally Mike pushed her off of me._

"_What the fuck!" I said, jumping up, causing everyone to look at me._

"_Chill Izzy, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He says grabbing the blunt in my hand and taking a few more hits before putting it out.I stormed out the room to the sound of Vicky's laughter. I walked down the hallway sitting on the steps, almost finishing my large bottle waiting for Jacob. When he came into the door, and saw me he walked slowly up the stairs. "Why are you here?" He said_

"_Mike's being an asshole" I said standing up "but lets go back."_

_He stood up at my words, and I lead him back into the room. I wasn't exactly surprised to see Vicky's hand deep into Mike's pants. He'd never really understood the concept of monogamy._

I heard loud knocking on the door, which was able to pull me out my nightmare.

"Bella?Bella are you okay?" it was Edward. What was Edward doing here? I looked up at the clock and realized hours had passed. I jumped up and ran to the door. "Yeah Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I opened it

"Are you sure, it sounded like someone was crying..." he said. I flinched back and wiped my cheeks surprised to feel the wetness.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Come on in while I get dressed." I say opening the door wider for him. When he came in, I shut the door and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"Make yourself at home" I said heading back into my room to get ready.


End file.
